


Babyfiller

by Polearms_Quagga



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Babies, Bulges, Come Inflation, Extremely Underage, F/M, Inflation, M/M, Teabagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polearms_Quagga/pseuds/Polearms_Quagga
Summary: 32 year old Michael is hired for a babysitting job. (unfinished)





	Babyfiller

Michael was a 32 year old man who hadn't landed a single job in almost 2 months. He was pretty resistant to the idea of working because of how devious he typically was in the workplace. He was a perverted and unhealthy man, but he needed work. So he decided he'd step his game up and try to work properly without messing this up again. 

The buzz didn't last long. He applied for 15 different jobs and out of all of them only 9 had gotten back to him and none of them wanted him. After the rest had gotten back to him, Michael was about ready to give up, he didn't care for work anymore. That's when he saw the jobs that would take him; 2 labor jobs that payed well, 2 hospitality jobs that payed moderately, A moderate paying shelf packing job and a very low paying babysitting job. Michael was exhausted, bored, depressed. He didn't want to work but the opportunity was right in front of him to get a lot of money from that which he didn't want to do. He almost chose one of the labor jobs before he decided to sleep on it.

The next morning Michael, the tired mess checked the available jobs again. He hadn't washed in days, he hadn't left his house, he hadn't done anything and he sure as hell wasn't gonna start moving now. He wanted fun, not work. He called up for the babysitting job. He was back to what kept him out of work in the first place. It was a family of five. Two exhausted parents looking after two boys and a girl. The two boys were Andrew who was 6 and Jasper who was only 10 months now. The girl was Ellie who only turned 7 a month ago. The parents were tired and hadn't rested from looking after their kids since Jasper's birth. They needed a desperate vacation for which they needed a quick babysitter. 

The couple had been working to the bone for their kids for so long, they were far from irresponsible but hiring Michael as a quick babysitter was probably the most irresponsible thing they could have done. The parents sent a document with everything Michael needed to know to look after the kids and then left after putting the kids to bed at 7 for them to leave at 8. Michael was meant to arrive at 12 to deal with any late night disturbances but Michael was excited . Michael arrived as soon as the parents left. The greasy man scrambling at the doormat for the keys, trembling as he opened it up.

Michael slowly closed the door as he admired the cleanliness of the home, the common family house scent, the soft lighting and the open bedroom doors to help the kids sleep. It was uncommon for a man like Michael. He lived like a pig. He arrived to babysit 3 kids after not showering for a week. Michael was already rock hard with excitement, adjusting his pants to make fitting his 12 inch cock more comfortable. Michael paced to the girls room first. Ellie was lying face down on her bed, breathing loudly in a deep sleep. It was too dark to see a lot but it was bright enough for Michael to see the definitions of Ellie's round butt through her tights. Michael slowly prowled in giving a soft squeeze to her perfect ass. He opened the bag he brought in with him to take out one of his several cameras he set up for this occasion and put up a few in different hidden positions. After he was done with the cameras he pulled off his pants to have a little fun. 

First he opened her underwear draws to pull out a pair of her panties for extra fun. He wrapped a pair of her tiny panties around his penis. The panties clinging tightly around the shear girth of his cock. Next he moved over to the sleeping girl, slapping his huge cock onto her sleeping face. He started to rub his organ against her soft, pale face, feeling her warm breath heavily pelting his balls. After a while of grinding on her face, he turned her over, sitting above her chest and plopping his huge balls into the 7 year olds mouth. He pushed the small girls head closer into his balls as she unconsciously sucks and lick them, the bulge of his balls appearing through her cheeks. Michael kept pushing and rubbing harder and harder, the tight panties adding the extra touch. Michael had saved his cum for a while, ready for his first of the week to be a quick one. He kept pushing into her small face until she started to struggle, choking for air as his balls filled her mouth. She kept struggling and struggling, clawing at his legs to get free until he pushed the furthest into her face, the balls deep in, cumming all over the dresser behind her bed, coating all her plushies on top. After the first huge spurt he pulled away from her face cumming all over her face and lower chest. Michael quietly moaned in extacy as he let out the final gushes. Her blonde, straight bangs of her hair, covered in cum as well as her loose shirt, her bed and all of her face. Ellie coughed repeatedly as she unconsciously swallowed the heap of cum in her mouth and dozed back off to sleep.

Michael spent the rest of the night planting cameras in the rest of the rooms and sleeping later in the guest room. In the morning Michael greeted all of them, let them know who he was, made them breakfast and then put on some cartoons for them, except for Jasper which he had to take different care of since he was so much younger. Michael noticed throughout the morning that Ellie still had a lot of mess in her and on her clothes but he could see that she had tried to clean up the rest, hiding what was there in fear that she'd get in trouble for being covered in a mess she wasn't familiar with. A while after of morning cartoons, Michael got them all to change from their sleepwear into their daily attire except for Jasper which he had already just finished changing. As they changed, Michael went to the laptop he set up in the lounge room. He watched as Ellie changed our of her pajamas. Watching her peel those tight pants off of her round 7 year old ass. She had thick thighs too and was a little chubby but that only made Michael harder.

After they all finished changing, Michael set up a chocolate milk for the two of them with a little secret ingredient. After they excitedly drank it all he let them back off to watch TV as he took his bag and the 10 month old Jasper to the bathroom. After only a few minutes, the kids had already passed out on the couch. He'd have his fun with them later but at the moment Jasper was his focus. 

Michael went back into bathroom to find Jasper just where he left him, squirming around and making noises as babies do. Michael took off the babies clothes and his diaper to reveal his chubby stomach and his tiny penis. Michael took all of his clothes off too, trembling with excitement. First Michael pulled a bottle of oil out of his bag. He poured a heap all over Jasper, rubbing it all over his body as the baby giggled. Nothing made Michael harder than oiled up kids. Next he pulled out a small set of lingerie. He fit the oiled up baby with the tightly fitting lingerie. The 10 month old struggled a bit but in the end he was fine. Michael sat there for a second, his 12 inch throbbing cock next an oiled up baby wearing black panties, a garter-belt, stockings and a bra. Michael was way too excited to get going. He pressed the huge head of his penis against the babies small anus. He kept pushing as hard as he could but no matter how hard he pushed, it wouldn't fit. After a bit of trying he toned down his excitement and decided to start with a little fingering. 

He pushed in the tip of his index finger into the babies tight asshole as it started to wail a bit from the pain. After it settled down a little, he slowly forced his finger right to the base, the baby starting to cry. Michael was rushing too much for the 10 month old boy but he couldn't help it, he was too excited. Next he forced in a second finger with very little ease, the boys tight asshole clenching tight on his two fingers. He could only barely push his fingers in and out but Michael kept going until the baby cried less and until he could fit 3 fingers in. After the 10 month old baby was at least a bit okay with having 3 thick fingers pushing in and out of his asshole, Michael pulled his fingers out and pressed his head against his asshole again. He still had a lot of trouble fitting in but this time there was less resistance. The baby started to squirm and struggle more and more as Michael forced his head into his tight baby asshole until the head squeezed tightly right into it. The baby started to wail in pain instantly, Michael's huge, thick, penis head throbbing inside the smallest hole he'd ever been in. Michael felt a little bad but he'd been too far now. He started pushing further in, ignoring the wails of the baby as he pushed in an entire 2 inches. Once he got the 3 inch in he could already notice a blatant bulge in the babies stomach. Michael was harder than he had ever been before. He was throbbing intensely, a quarter deep in a tiny baby boys asshole. The oiled baby covered in lingerie, crying more than he ever had before was making Michael hornier, he was ready to push in further. Michael started to thrust in and out with the 3 inches he got in as he tried to get further in as well but just moving wasn't doing the trick. Michael pushed further in, as hard as he could. Getting 8 thick inches deep into the baby. His huge member, bulging through the 10 month old's stomach. Michael thrusted deeper and deeper in. The babies stomach bulging up and down and up and down. Until Michael did his final thrust, balls deep into the baby. His balls slapping against the babies ass as his 12 inches bulged largely through his stomach. Michael kept thrusting and thrusting, deep into the babies ass. The bulge pushing far out of the babies stomach. His coarse, unwashed pubic hair pressing into the babies tiny balls. He gripped the side of the baby with his left hand, jacking himself off with his right hand through the babies stomach bulge until he reached his climax. Michael pressed as deep as he could in. The baby screaming as his warm, thick batter gushed into the babies stomach. Michael held his penis through the bulge as his cum filled his stomach above his hand like a condom. He let go of his penis. The big bubble of cum gushing into the rest of his stomach. The small babies oily stomach, expanded further than any pregnant woman.

Michael then pulled out, the baby boys wide, sore asshole gushing cum all over the bathroom floor as his infant asshole gaped and spasmed wildly, his stomach still swollen. Michael then pulled out a large toy from his bag for plugging up the boy. The large buttplug kept the boys stomach round and full of cum.


End file.
